films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Down by the Docks
Down by the Docks is a song from the sixth season. A new music video was made in 2015 using footage from the CGI Series as part of Thomas Around the World. This version was slightly shorter. Lyrics Chorus: Down by the docks, that's the place to be, Down by the docks, gateway to the sea, Down by the dockside, we are the team, Working together, just like family. Down by the docks, you're never on your own, Down by the docks, it's really home from home, Down by the dockside, down by the dockside. Down by the dockside, is where we want to be. Salty! Chief Diesel at the docks, He's the tough guy. He's the one who sorts the trucks. He's the one to see, in emergencies... He's the one to see. Tirelessly working, never complaining, Part of the dockside team... Cranky! Looking down on everyone, Always working. Lifting cargo by the ton. And he's up so high, he can reach the sky... Part of the dockside team. Whatever the weather, you'll see him out there, Part of the dockside team... (Chorus) Sailors! Who have crossed the seven seas, Sailing homeward. Bringing all and sundry. And the trade winds blow their ships back home... Safely to the shore. We are the workers, stoking the boilers Of Sodor's industry... (Chorus) Down by the dockside, down by the dockside Down by the dockside, is where we want to be. Characters Classic Series *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Salty *Bertie *Annie and Clarabel *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *The Fisherman *The Lighthouse Keeper CGI Series *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Bill and Ben *Emily *Spencer *Hiro *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Stephen *Porter *Gator *Timothy *Mavis *Salty *Toad *Kevin *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Bubbles *The Dock Manager Episodes Classic Series *The Flying Kipper *Percy Takes the Plunge *Woolly Bear *Diesel Does it Again *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train *All at Sea *Tender Engines *Oliver Owns Up *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day *Henry and the Elephant *Fish *Cranky Bugs *Horrid Lorry *Something in the Air *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *Make Someone Happy *Salty's Secret *Harvey to the Rescue *No Sleep for Cranky *Twin Trouble *The Fogman *Gordon Takes a Tumble CGI Series *Percy's New Friends *Kevin's Cranky Friend *Away From the Sea *Thomas' Crazy Day *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck *Salty's Surprise *Being Percy *King of the Railway *Up, Up and Away! *Missing Gator *Gone Fishing *Thomas the Quarry Engine Deleted/Extended Scenes *Woolly Bear - A alternative version of the crate of treacle falling. *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - An extended shot of Thomas passing a seaside village. *Tender Engines - An extended shot of Gordon entering Brendam. *All at Sea - An extended scene of Duck pulling trucks at Brendam. *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - An extended scene of cargo being unloaded at the harbour. *Henry and the Elephant - A deleted scene of Henry and Gordon at Brendam. *Something in the Air: #A deleted scene of Thomas' eyes looking from left to right after the fish are dropped on him. #An extended shot of Thomas and Henry leaving Brendam. #An extended scene of Henry passing the Fishing Village. #A deleted scene of the crate of fish hanging over Thomas. *Make Someone Happy - An extended shot of Percy and Oliver passing through Brendam. *Salty's Secret - An extended scene of Salty passing trucks. *No Sleep for Cranky - A deleted scene of Henry and Gordon at Brendam. *Twin Trouble - A deleted scene of Donald passing the beach. Notes *The last scene in the original music video is mirrored. *The Japanese title for this song is "Let's Go to the Harbour". *In the CGI version, the lines "We are the workers/stoking the boilers/of Sodor's industry" are omitted. *This is the first song from the Classic Series to have a CGI music video. Errors *In the scenes of the men dancing, the man in the blue-striped shirt and the man in the green jacket switch places for a second. *Cranky wasn't the crane who dropped the crate of fish on Thomas, or treacle on Percy. *During the scene before the crate of fish falls on Thomas the crate could be seen hovering over Thomas without any cables seen on it. Gallery Classic version PercyTakesthePlunge1.png PercyTakesthePlunge29.png WoollyBear69.png WoollyBear7.png TenderEngines5.png OliverOwnsUp48.png OliverOwnsUp72.png OliverOwnsUp16.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay43.png HorridLorry1.png HorridLorry27.png HorridLorry30.png HorridLorry35.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)4.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)6.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)9.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)10.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)11.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)12.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)32.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)48.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)75.png CGI version ﻿ CreakyCranky5.png CreakyCranky6.png CreakyCranky24.png Thomas'CrazyDay32.png Thomas'CrazyDay33.png Thomas'CrazyDay75.png Thomas'CrazyDay76.png Thomas'CrazyDay79.png Thomas'CrazyDay80.png Percy'sNewFriends8.png Percy'sNewFriends10.png KingoftheRailway110.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend1.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend2.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend11.png TaleoftheBrave173.png TaleoftheBrave146.png TaleoftheBrave687.png ThomastheQuarryEngine26.png ﻿ Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Scaredy Engines And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:Scaredy Engines And Other Thomas Adventures (July 22, 2003) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full Category:Dockside Adventures (2007, US) Category:Dockside Adventures (August 7, 2007) Full